It is easier to apply wax uniformly to a surface with an electric wax applicator than by hand. With the conventional electric wax applicator, however, since the pad is rotated, the wax applied to the sponge may be scattered by the centrifugal force of the pad. A mechanism for reducing the speed of the motor may be used to prevent the wax from scattering. However, if such a mechanism is used, the size or weight of the applicator becomes large. Needless to say, the larger the size or weight of the applicator is, the less easy it is to handle the applicator. Also, since the pad is rotated, the applicator may move of itself along the surface to which the applicator is applied. In addition, for the same reason, a portion of the wax applied may produce an arc on the surface and, hence, the wax may not be uniformly applied to the surface.